


XO

by FahcLove



Series: Elegies and Voluptuousness [7]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Breakups, I love the song tho, Kinda, Other, Song fic, idk what this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 16:49:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7765663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FahcLove/pseuds/FahcLove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>you look at them. you know what's going to happen. </p>
<p>you brace yourself for the words that always seem to stop your heart.</p>
<p>'we should break up'</p>
            </blockquote>





	XO

**Author's Note:**

> Kinda based off of XO by The Eden Project cause I love their music. Everyone needs to go listen to them!!!
> 
> Idk what I wrote, enjoy!

'i'm sorry' they said, but they were lying.

'we can still be friends' they promised.

'i just don't love you anymore'

you knew this was coming. they had been distant lately, not cuddling with you as often.

that didn't stop it from hurting.

you tried your best to rekindle this falling relationship. but they weren't having it.

'it's not your fault' they explained. but you knew.

it was your fault. it's always your fault. you were too clingy, too protective, too cuddly, too loving. you knew they didn't like to cuddle, but you did anyway. they probably hate you.

it's not surprising. how many relationships have you been in? five? ten? twenty? who knows.

but they always end in breakups.

you watched them as they grabbed their bag and left your shared apartment. well, it's just yours now.

you wanted to cry. but you couldn't. you felt nothing. like always.

you pull out your phone and flip through the various contacts of people you barely know. picking a random name, you text them.

'wanna hookup?'

and the cycle repeats.


End file.
